Category talk:Weapons
So as i was making the page for the defender this morning, i realized i was creating categories and pages for the modifier type, and the weapon type, but i really have no idea what to put on these pages once i get to them anyone have any suggestions or ideas? Akuthia 13:19, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: Actually before creating a bunch of pages or modifying existing ones I would suggest to create a proper template like the one for the monsters. Links, categories and such can be handled by the template. Merthos 13:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I've got the template already, although i dont know if it's a "proper" one. Do you mean the template buttons across the top when you're making a new page? Akuthia 13:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: What I mean is to include the categories into the template. Also the disassamly table could go into the template and a separate template could be created for the upgrades. That makes layout changes much easier and ensures consistency. Merthos 14:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... but im more of a design/visual person, as opposed to coder, so im not quite sure how to incorporate this into the template as it is now for template:weapon I get i need to replace the bit about upgrading that we have now. I guess we're makin what can be called a "modular" page where we dont need to get down into the guts of the code very much, so why dont we do the same thing for disassembly? i know when i was making it, i was wondering if there was a way of just using the variables like in the infobox, but i guess it had slipped my mind when i was working to actually ask it... Akuthia 14:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: You don't have to. I wouldn't call myself good at design, there are different strength to everyone. :: I've changed the template and adjusted the Defender to what I mean and created the Template:Infobox upgrade. Merthos 14:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) question i also made a disassemble template as well, can i stack all three into template:infobox Weapon or does that not work? Akuthia 18:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I think i need to make a new (non infobox) template if i want to be able to stack all three together, correct? Akuthia :: I've integrated it into the weapon template. I don't think the updrate fits, there are several weapons that can't be upgraded. Merthos 19:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::I really appreciate you're help on this so far, but it seems like we're making it semi-modular, when in that process, we might as well make it fully modular. At this point im not sure i can do it the way i want, because template:Weapon seems to re-direct to template:infobox Weapon which isnt what i want, but im gonna sit down here in a minute and fiddle some with it. Akuthia 20:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well, i think i broke... the category thing you had. Was it automatically pulling from somewhere? i tried doing something like category: } hoping it would pull that saved value but it doesnt look like it did... will go back and look over what you had done to see if i can figure it out Akuthia 21:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC)